


Black Widow

by lolainslacks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Black Widow AU, Cannibalism, Choking, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stalking, Will is adorable, hannibal is a creeper, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolainslacks/pseuds/lolainslacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Hannibal is a 'black widow'. He has sex with his victims first, kills them after, and then eats them for dinner. That's how it usually goes, but then he meets the lovely young dancer, Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kills with poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my lovely darlings, Zoe and Katie (@ToituTeWhena & @lecterisms at twitter) for beta reading and helping me. Love you both xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Fic is kinda based on the song Black Widow by In This Moment.

_Yes, the dangerous black widow is to be approached with caution, as the black widow's bite can cause death. The black widow is easily recognized by her coal black body and red hourglass marking. She encases her victims with silk, and then kills with poison from her fangs._

_Lure them in. Bring them home. Fuck them senseless. Kill them without mercy. Eat them for dinner._

The woman under him moans in pleasure, as Hannibal licks her throat. Her hips buck in response, and that’s when he goes in for the kill. He smells her one last time, then goes in and rips her throat apart with his sharp teeth. The woman tries to scream, but chokes on her own blood. It gushes out of the flesh wound and onto the bed, staining his bed sheets a lovely colour of crimson. It isn’t like Hannibal at all to make a bloody mess, but his lack of patience tonight is to blame for this. He watches the woman bleed out slowly on his bed. When he’s sure that she has breathed her last breath, he goes downstairs and grabs his things. Firstly, removes the vital organs from her, then he will get rid of the body. While he’s taking care of everything he decides to make liver pâté with sage, apple and thyme for breakfast tomorrow.

\--------------------

He walks into a sleazy gay stripclub, not intending to stay long. Choose a victim quick, and leave with them even quicker. He walks through the club; dancing bodies covered in sweat rubbing against him as he tries to make his way through the crowd. Music’s too loud, club’s too crowded; Hannibal’s too hungry. He just sitting down at the bar to order a drink, when he lays his eyes upon one of the male dancers. Dark curly tousled hair, very skinny,-maybe too skinny to eat-, and very handsome. He must be in his late twenties, Hannibal figures.

The swaying of his hips is truly mesmerizing, and Hannibal can’t wait to sink his teeth into his pasty, pale skin. The younger boy makes eye contact for a moment, and Hannibal holds the gaze for as long as he can, before the dancer looks away shyly, moving his body to the rhythm of the music. When their eyes meet again, Hannibal pays for his drink and tries to get to the boy. But before he can even say ‘hello’, another man shows up out of nowhere, demanding the boy’s attention. The man throws his arms around his neck, trying to come closer and kiss him, but the dancer politely laughs and tries to shake him off. The man continues to assault the boy, and grabbing him by his hips and ass. Hannibal strides over to the two men, and grabs the very rude man by his wrist. ‘’Enough.’’ The man looks up into the piercing gaze of Hannibal. The grip around his wrist tightens. ‘’Leave the boy alone.’’ He loosens his grip on his wrist, and the man throws his hands up, as a sign of surrender and backs off, disappearing into the dark, bouncing club.

‘’Are you okay?’’ asks Hannibal, meeting the young boy’s gaze. ‘’Y-yes, yes... I’m used to this stuff, but, yes I’m okay. Thank you for that. Really, thank you.” Hannibal shows the boy his sincerest smile, and the boy averts his gaze to the ground. ‘’I’m Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Come, let me buy you a drink.’’

Though the dancer is a bit surprised by the formal introduction, he follows the man to the bar. Hannibal orders two drinks for them both, and sits the boy down. ‘’I’m- I’m Will. Will Graham, by the way.’’

He smiles shyly as Hannibal shakes his hand. ‘’Ah, what a pleasure to meet you, William.’’

‘’Likewise, Dr... Lecter’’, and Will continues, ‘’And what does a sophisticated doctor like yourself do in a club like this, if I may ask?’’

Hannibal leans closer, and talks closer to Will’s ear, sending shivers down the boy’s spine, ‘’I’m a psychiatrist, actually. When you’re spending so much time fumbling around in other people’s head all day, you need to let go, from time to time, right?’’ Hannibal smiles, and takes a sip of his drink, taking his time to shamelessly check Will out.

The boy blushes a bit, and leans in too, ‘’Ah, I know what that feels like. I, too spend much time in other people’s head. Too much time. See, I’m also a profiler for the FBI-‘’ Hannibal scoots a bit closer and lays his hand on Will’s knee. Will continues, blushing vigorously now, ‘’T-this is just a side-job, I need to pay the rent, you see. It’s also a nice distraction from work...’’

Hannibal chuckles darkly and says, ‘’Hmm, prodding around in the minds of criminals all day must be exhausting, yes?’’

Will meets Hannibal’s half-lidded dark eyes, and quickly takes a big gulp of his drink for some encouragement. Hannibal’s face, which looks like it’s cut from marble by angels, in combination with his cologne and heavy European accent, is intoxicating. ‘’Yes, it actually is. I get too wrapped up in the minds of these killers. I see everything, feel everything they did, it’s like-like I’m _becoming_   them. I-‘’ Will sighs, and stares into the dark club. He doesn’t even know why he’s telling Hannibal all this. He’s probably a bit too drunk already.

The hand resting on his knee travels up a bit further and Hannibal lightly squeezes his thigh. He leans in, and Will can feel his curved lips against his ear as he whispers, ‘’Oh, dear William. How I’d love to get you on my couch.’’

Will turns his head and feels the warm breath of Dr Lecter on his lips. He closes his eyes, empowered by the alcohol pumping through his veins, and leans in to kiss his lips. Hannibal tangles his other hand in Will’s hair and parts Will’s lips with his tongue. The kiss is bold, not innocent at all, and Hannibal’s hand travels up and down the empath’s thigh, making him moan a little in his mouth. ‘’Let me take you home, William.’’ Hannibal breaks the bruising kiss and looks into the stormy eyes of Will.

Will stutters, ‘’I-I have to work, I’d love to, but, but I can’t.’’ ‘’Nonsense, Will.’’ And before Will can protest, Hannibal takes him by the hand and guides him through the large buzzing crowd, outside. Hannibal smiles to himself.

‘ _Lure them in._ ’ Check. ‘ _Take them home_.’ Check. ‘ _Fuck them senseless._ ’ Oh, yes.


	2. You're so pretty, dripping sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. It's all smut. Can't say I'm sorry. So, enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my lovely Katie (@lecterisms)

Will’s only one step into the house, and Hannibal has him already pinned up against the wall. Hannibal yanks at his hair so his throat is exposed. He kisses the good boy’s neck with pure lust, instead of bloodlust. Will is something different, has more depth and he’s definitely more interesting than his other victims. He’s going to take him time with him, and honour _every_ part him tomorrow morning.

Will takes Hannibal’s face in his hands, and brings his face up to kiss him. He sucks on the older man’s bottom lip, and then slips his tongue in. Their tongues playfully slide against each other and Will goes to unbuckle Hannibal’s pants, but Hannibal stops him with a firm hand on his wrist.

‘’Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?’’ Hannibal says, looking into the wild stormy eyes of Will once again, his pupils dilated with lust. Will frantically nods his head, and follows Hannibal’s lead.

-

Hannibal pushes Will against the bedroom door, shutting it closed. A hand closes around his throat, and Hannibal grinds himself against Will’s thigh, clearly aroused.

‘’Undress yourself, my dear William. I will be with you in a second.’’ And with that, Hannibal quickly disappears into the bathroom to retrieve the lube and condoms.

Will unbuckles his belt with shaky fingers, and hastily takes off his shirt. He is nervous, even though he did this very often. Picking up a man in the club, going home with him, have a great fuck, then leave in the morning and never see him again. But something about this man is different. He looks and _feels_ dangerous and the look in his eyes when he looks at Will had ‘predator’ written all over it. And Will feels that he is his pray. _His_ possession for the night, and that makes him feel nervous but also makes him feel a spark of heat in his lower stomach.

Will doesn’t even have time to take his underwear off when he suddenly feels two arms around his waist, and before he knows it, he is being picked up and thrown on the bed. Hannibal climbs on top of him, pins his whole weight down on Will.

‘’Do you like it rough, Will?’’ he sucks on the sensitive skin on the centre of his throat, leaving a big mark.Will lets out a needy whine, and grabs Hannibal’s shoulders.

‘’You like being used, don’t you, William?’’ Hannibal bites his neck, hard enough to break the skin. Little drops of blood drip down his neck, and Hannibal laps it up softly, wringing out another desperate moan from his dear boy. Will is _his_ now, after all. He makes sure to mark him and claim him as much as possible.

‘’H-Hannibal, please, _please_...’’ Will says, sounding so desperate.

Hannibal closes a hand around his throat again, and squeezes. Brings his face closer, and lightly bites Will’s lower lip, then says ‘’What, ‘please’, Will? Tell me what you want.’’ Hannibal squeezes his throat again, causing Will to buck his hips into his.

‘’Fuck me, Hannibal. Take me, use me, _own_ me.’’ Wills voice cracks.

Hannibal gets the lube of the night stand, and slicks up his fingers. He slowly works Will open, drawing soft moans from the writhing boy beneath him. He adds a second finger, and by the third finger Will is a sobbing mess. Curls clinging to his sweat-stained forehead, mouth slightly open, softly whispering Hannibal’s name over, and over again.

Hannibal flips him over onto his stomach, and caresses his back, placing kisses down his spine. He grabs his ass and spanks him with one firm hand on his right buttock. Will yelps, and grinds into the mattress, desperately seeking for some kind of friction. Hannibal spanks him again, and again until Will begs Hannibal to stop.

‘’H-Hannibal, I can’t, I just- please, please...’’ Will implores, trying to fight back the tears in his eyes.

‘’You’ve been such a good boy, my dear Will.’’ And Hannibal rubs his hand soothingly over the stinging red flesh. Then he zips his pants down, and moves Will’s legs further apart. He tears the package of the condom, and rolls it on, then slowly starts to enter him with the tip of his cock, slowly inching down further and further until he’s completely buried inside of Will.

Will moans softly, reaching behind him to seek some sort of physical contact. Hannibal picks up a faster pace and lines up his body with Will’s back.

‘’You feel so good, so wonderful,’’ breathes Hannibal in Will’s ear. Hannibal leaves a big sucking-mark on one of his shoulder blades, and leaves a trail of little bite marks at the base of his neck.

Hannibal holds on tight to Will’s hip, his grip hard and bruising. He finds a new angle, and hits _that_ spot inside of Will, and Will thinks he might pass out.

‘’Hanni- oh, _oh_ ,’’ Will groans into the pillow, and moves his hand under him so he can grab his own cock.

Hannibal suddenly stops, and flips him over onto his back again. His hair has fallen into his eyes, and he looks ravished, but determined to give Will what he wants. He thrusts into Will again, and hits that spot over and over again. He goes to assault Will’s delicate neck again; sucking and biting hard on his collarbone.

‘’God, oh god, I’m close, oh _god_.’’

Hannibal grunts and thrusts into Will like his life depends on it. Will grabs his cock, and strokes himself three times, and that’s all it takes. He comes on his stomach, and then Hannibal comes too, deep inside of him.

They stay like this for a while, Hannibal collapsed onto Will, breathing in the scent of him. He smells of sex and sweat, mixed with something sweet. It’s dizzyingly delicious.

Then Hannibal pulls out, and climbs out of bed. ‘’Where are you going?’’ Will asks with big eyes.

‘’Don’t worry, I will get us a warm washcloth to clean us up.’’ And with that Hannibal disappears into the bathroom again. He arrives with the washcloth a second later, softly rubbing the cum off Will’s pale stomach, and his ass. Will pulls Hannibal in for a kiss. It’s chaste, and sweet. All just soft lips, and soft tongues, like they have all of their innocence left.

‘’I should go...’’ Will wants to get out of bed, but Hannibal stops him.

‘’Stay the night, Will.’’ It sounds more like a demand, then a request. And Will obeys.

They fall asleep, bodies tangled in each other. Minds drifting both off to somewhere else. Will’s to a dark forest, haunted by a big black-feathered stag who’s following every step he takes. Hannibal’s to tomorrow morning. He’s going to devour his darling _whole_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, that's the first chapter! A bit short, I know, but I'm just getting started ;) Let me know what you think in the comments down below :)


End file.
